Can't fight against the power of love
by Loopy-Day-and-Night
Summary: Sesshomaru finds his, missing bride to be, Suki. He then trys to make the fiery, stubborn Suki to accept the fact that she is his bride with the help of Rin and sorta Jaken. Will he succeed?  SesshomaruXoc
1. The lover

So this is my first story that I have uploaded. It is a gift to my friend ,KHandFF7fanforever, for Christmas. She has some great stories go check her out sometime. ^_^

I DO NOT own any of the inuyasha characters! Just my OC.

**OC:**

Suki

hair: black with little braids in it here and there

eyes: icy blue

1231231231231231231231

Sesshomaru is walking down a path in the woods with Rin and Jaken. He had zone out their auguring a long time ago hoping he wouldn't have to break it up. Sesshomaru turns into the clearing to his favorite place. The trees form a circle around a medium size clearing and a huge tree stood in the middle. Sesshomaru walks up to the tree and sees a women sleeping on the roots of the tree. He scars at her thinking that he knows her but couldn't remember.

"No you stupid girl! You will not be living with us when…" Jaken runs in to Sesshomaru

"Jaken." Sesshomaru

"Y-yes my Lord." Jaken

"Who is this girl?"

"Girl?" Jaken goes around Sesshomaru to see what he is talking about.

At first Jaken couldn't remember who she was either. But after looking at her face he realize who it was.

"My Lord, it is Lady Suki!" Jaken turns to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up when Jaken said her name. The last time he had seen Suki was 300 years ago. When he had told her that she will be his bride she had laugh at him at first thinking he was joking. But when she saw the look in his face she had stop laughing. The next day when he went to see her she was gone.

Sesshomaru starts at Suki. She had grown since that day. Her hair was as long as his but is black and wavy with she has a few small braids in it. She is wearing a black kimono shirt that has a silver dragon with red cherry blossoms on it. The pants are black too with the tail of the silver dragon going down and circling her right leg and red cherry blossoms. He reaches out with his right hand, begins gently petting Suki's black ears, and then ruins his hand though her silky hair. Her tail, which looks like Koga's but longer, and ears twitch a little from him doing that.

"Lord Sess… "Rin is muffle by Jaken before she can finish.

Jaken pulls Rin away back into the woods. Once in the woods, he lets Rin go.

"What are you doing Mater jaken!" Rin

"Shhh. Sesshomaru picked that woman as his bride a long time ago." Jaken

Rin understands and nods her head. She goes with Jaken to find food.

"Suki." Sesshomaru whisper

Suki's icy blue eyes shoot open and see Sesshomaru. She moves backwards up the tree roots in till her back is up against the tree.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Suki

Sesshomaru jumps on the tree root and walks up to her. He holds her chin in his right hand.

"It is me Suki." Your husband." Sesshomaru says eyes locked on hers

Suki at first is surprise to see Sesshomaru but the n she glares at him.

"You are not my husband!" Suki swats Sesshomaru's hand away.

Sesshomaru stares at her and a grin slowly forms on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Suki growls at him

"You know you want me. Your body craves me. And deep down you love me and are glad that I picked you." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru wraps his right arm around Suki pulling her close to him. Suki tries pushing away but all efforts to escape are futile. Sesshomaru starts kissing her neck any attempt of her escaping ended.

Suki knew he was tight. Her body craves him. After she had left he was all she thought off. She yearns for him. His touch. His love. His acceptance.

He was the only one to accept her. To want her. To be with her. To care for her. To her parents she was a fluck. A mistake that should never happen. Her father was a silver dog demon from the west. her mother was a black wolf demon from the east. No one wanted her. Expect for Sesshomaru.

Suki melted under his touch. Not wanting him to stop kissing her.

" I miss you. My bride. " Sesshomaru

Suki snaps out of her trance and pushes Sesshomaru away.

"I am not your bride!" Suki yells at him as she jumps off the tree roots and runs toward the woods with Sesshomaru following.

Rin and Jaken were returning from gathering food. While they were fishing Jaken explain to Rin about Suki and Sesshomaru's relationship.

As Suki runs out of the clearing Sesshomaru grabs Suki by the waist. He pulls her in close him and begins nuzzling her neck.

"Sesshomaru stop… please." Suki whispers

Sesshomaru grins and continues. Suki loves his touch. How it makes her feel love and wanted. However, she hated how it felt like Sesshomaru was commanding her.

Suki wiggles out of Sesshomaru's grip. But before she could get away completely. Sesshomaru grabs her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Suki! We found food." Rin

Suki's ears twitch at the sound of the little girl's voice. Sesshomaru pulls Suki back n his arms when Suki looks at Rin.

"I remember you like little kids. So I have one with me just for you." Sesshomaru whispers.

"Still doesn't change anything." Suki whispers back and looks at him glaring.

Sesshomaru grins at Suki.

"Let me go." Suki whispers "please"

"Last time I let you go of you." Sesshomaru's grin fades "you disappeared."

"I refuse to be commanded by a male." Suki glares

"I don't wish to command you Just to have you as my bride and queen one day."

"You will have to earn the right to call me your bride." Suki pushes away from Sesshomaru and steps back.

Sesshomaru glares "you won't even give me a chance. How am I supposed to earn the right if you hide from me?"

Suki sighs and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. After a while she opens her eyes.

"Fine I will stick around so you can try to earn the right." Suki

Sesshomaru moves to her and goes to sweep her in his arm to hug her. But Suki jumps back.

"But when I say leave me alone. You have to leave me alone. I will decide if I will eat with you or not and if I will stay with you at night or not. And you will respect my wishes." Suki glares.

"Fine as you wish." Sesshomaru bows deeply hiding his grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Day

Suki is running through the woods with her black silky hair flowing behind her. Up ahead she sees people walking. Her ears lay back against her head hopeing they are not a treat. As she gets closer she sees it is Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken.

"Suki!" Rin yells and waves when she sees Suki running her way.

Suki's ears perk up from hearing Rin and her tail begins to wag. She picks up her speed and soon reaches the group. Suki swoops Rin up into her arms and starts hugging her.

" Aww. My sweet little Rinne. How have you been? Has the stupid little green dude and Fluffy-kun been taking really good care of you?" Suki swinging Rin in her arms.

" You will not address Lord Sesshomaru by Fluffy-kun. You little wench!" Jaken yells waving his staff around .

"Some stupid little green dude isn't going to tell me what I can or can't call someone." Suki says sticking her tongue out at the angry Jaken.

"Jaken don't call my bride a wench." Sesshomaru glares at Jaken.

" Y-yes. Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken.

"Hello, my love." Sesshomaru takes a step toward Suki.

" I am not your bride." Suki glares angrily with her icy blue eyes.

" Yet" Sesshomaru grins.

Suki walks away holding Rin on her hip.

123123123123123123

Well I hope you like the story please review. Thank you for reading ^_^


	2. The twins

Cant fight against the power of love

CHAPTER 2

Title: the twins

It had been a week now since Sesshomaru had found his lost bride to be, Suki. Suki had ran away when Sesshomaru had told her about her join to be his bride. Now that he had found her she is giving him a chance to win her heart and make her his bride. They were heading to the mountains to cross them with Rin and Jaken. The first week had been interesting. The first day Suki would only talk to Rin. Jaken kept yelling at Suki. In till Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. The second day whenever Rin was along with Suki she would ask why she ran away from Sesshomaru back then. But Suki would always find a way to avoid the question. The third day Suki watch over Rin and Jaken while Sesshomaru went off on his own to do something. She watch Jaken get mad at Rin over the littles of things. The fourth day the decided to cross the mountains. Suki sent Rin to a town with some money to collect some supplies for the trip. The fifth day they set out on their trip. Rin sang while Jaken yelled at her for going to far ahead. By the six day Sesshomaru had told her everything that had happen since they had last seen each other and Suki had told him what she had been up to.

"Look! Look, Lord Sesshomaru! Look! We can see the mountains!" Rin smiles widely back at the group.

" She seems so happy to see the mountains." Suki

" Rin! Rin! Get back here! Don't get to far ahead!" Jaken says as he runs after Rin.

" Does he ever shut up?" Suki growls. Glares at the green imp.

Sesshomaru stares at Suki walking in silence. Jaken catches up with Rin and stops her from going any farther. Suki shakes her head at the scene of Jaken and Rin yelling at each other. Sesshomaru looks at them then back at Suki. Suki looks up at Sesshomaru about to ask him something when her ears begin to twitch. Suki begins to look around in a panic.

" Suki? Where is that one companion of yours? And her twin? Umm. What was their names?" Sesshomaru

A girl with light purple hair, purple eyes, and droopy purple bunny ears walks out of the forest.

" Yuki!" Suki smiles happy to see her best friend.

" Lady Suki!" Yuki yells as she runs to Suki.

" Where have you been I have been...Hatsuchi?" Suki growls

Yuki's twin sister ,Hatsuchi, a girl with black hair, red eyes, and black droopy bunny ears with a yellow ring near the tip of the ear is following being her.

" Well, Hello, Suki. Long time no see. We lost you there for a while." Hatsuchi grins.

" I am sorry. I tried losing her." Yuki whispers.

"It is ok. I will handle it." Suki whispers back.

" Secrets don't make friends little girls." Hatsuchi

" Like you can talk you little bitch." Suki growls walking up to Hatsuchi.

" Awwww. But Suki didn't you miss —" Hatsuchi says as Suki rushes up and appears in front of her. To interrupt Hatsuchi with a round house kick to the head.

Hatsuchi falls to the ground from the impact of the kick. Rin gasp from seeing what Suki had just did. While Yuki, Sesshomaru and Jaken are unfazed. Hatsuchi holds her head for a moment then stands up and steps back. She looks Suki up and down sizing her up. Suki glares at Hatsuchi, growling and standing her ground. Hatsuchi looks behind Suki and looks at Yuki.

" Well, sis your dear Lady Suki just hit me. Are you going to do something about it?" Hatsuchi

" You brought this one yourself sister. You are on your own." Yuki says shaking her head no.

"Hmpf. So that is how it is dear sister." Hatsuchi says with a bitterness.

Hatsuchi turns her attendance to Suki and glares at her.

" Your best bet is to leave. Now." Suki

" Turning my own sister on me. I'll make you play for that bitch." Hatsuchi

" If you fight me you will regret it." Suki

Hatsuchi runs at Suki. Suki doges the first punch and the second. Suki then blocks the kick aim for her head. She then grabs hold of Hatsuchi's leg and pulls on it. Making her fall to the ground. Suki, having a hold of the leg of Hatsuchi's leg still, gets a firm grip on the leg and beings to pulls on the leg spinning around in a circle. Hatsuchi comes up from the ground and when Suki finishes the circle she tosses Hatsuchi into a tree. Hatsuchi lays on the ground for a few minutes. She then slowly gets up.

" Hatsuchi. Word of advice. Don't come near me again or I will kill you without hesitation." Suki growls.

Suki then turns and walks back to Yuki and Sesshomaru. She looks over to Rin and Jaken to see Jaken with a shock expression and Rin with a worry, scare expression. Hatsuchi glares at Suki and follows where she is looking. She sees Rin and smiles. Hatsuchi runs over to Rin and swipes her up under her arm.

" Ha. What are you join to do now?" Hatsuchi shouts and takes off into the woods.

" Hatsuchi! You return the little girl now!" Yuki shouts at Hatsuchi as she follows her into the woods.

" Yuki you better hope your sister doesn't harm her or I will kill her." Suki growls following too and with Sesshomaru her beside her.

When they enter the forest Suki jumps up into the trees and jumps from branch to branch. While Sesshomaru and Yuki run on the forest path.


End file.
